Like She Knew
by blackrose538
Summary: 'Like she knew I could fall in love with you.' 'And... was she right' Mac and Stella remember a loved person both lost on that terrific day. In Memory of the events on 9/11 in 2001.  SMACKED Oneshot!


_Hi everyone! _

_Alright I just finished this Oneshot. The idea popped into my mind while I read some "Remember 9/11" tweets on Twitter. I just had to write it. I want to let you people know that even here in Germany we're still thinking about what happened today, nine years ago. I'm saying "**REMEMBER 9/11**". And this is my way of doing it._

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I just borrowed the great character of CSI NY! But they belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer and Co. **_

_I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**Like She Knew**

It was early in the morning when Stella arrived at the Crime Lab. The sunset had just begun and the sky above New York City was colored red and orange. Stella stepped out of the elevator and walked through the hallway her next destination was Mac's office. Greeting Mac when she arrived at the lab was part of her morning routine. But this time when she walked into his office she was greeted by an empty chair and silence. A frown appeared on her face. It seemed that he never was in his office this morning. His coat wasn't hanging on the hat stand and she couldn't smell the soft scent of his cologne. She turned around and walked into her office, where she was greeted by Lindsay.

"Morning, Linds." Stella greeted her friend and co-worker.

"Morning Stella. What is it?" Lindsay asked, looking at Stella with a concerned look.

"What?"

"That frown on your face?"

"Just wondering… have you seen Mac this morning?"

"No… he called me earlier saying he'll come in a bit later. Said he has to take care of something first."

"And he didn't say what?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay, thanks…" Stella said and grabbed her phone while she was already walking back to the elevator. She dialed Mac's number but he didn't respond. As the doors of the elevator opened she was bumping into Don Flack. He gave her a concerned look.

"Hey Stell. Have you seen Mac?" He asked.

"I'm looking for him, too, Don. Was hoping you could tell me where he is."

"Maybe he's in the field?"

"Nah… he didn't answer his phone…"

"Maybe he didn't want to. I mean, not that it's because of you but… you know which date we have today, right?" he asked me.

"Nine ele… Thanks Don. I think I know where he is. I gotta run. See ya later!" Stella said and stepped into the elevator.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Mac was leaning against the wall, next to the WTC Tribute Visitor Center, lost in thoughts. His eyes were fixed on the hoarding on the other side of the street. Behind that hoarding was once the place where the World Trade Center had been, before those horrible attacks in 2001 had destroyed them. Those attackers, whoever they were, hadn't only destroyed the twin towers, but they also destroyed a lot of families. They had killed nearly 3000 people. One of the victims was his wife Claire.

The towers fell 9 years ago and still, even though he had tried several new romantic relationships, every year he came here in honor of Claire, to remember the hell he had been going through. He was thinking about the fun they had together, he was thinking about the great time they had. But whenever he was thinking and remembering those horrible events he always thought about Stella, too. She helped him through that hell. She helped him to get up in a time where he was more than just on his knees. He was proud to have such a great friend and it was kind of comforting that she knew Claire, too. They had become good friends and they both left a loved person in their lives, but for Mac it had been much worse than for Stella.

Now, when he remembered how she was there for him and helped him, never left his side he always remembered the night they spent at Don's bedside in the hospital after they both survived that bomb attack. He was glad that she stayed with him and all he got as a reply was a heartfelt and true statement.

"_That's what we do. We take care of each other."_

And that was very true. But somehow as his cell phone rang he just couldn't answer. He knew if it was Stella she would know where to find him and he also knew that she would come to make sure he was alright. For the past 2 years they had come here together, to honor and remember Claire and all the other people that died. Sometimes he could still hear her voice telling him to hold on and never let go of that great friend he had in Stella. That was one of the first things she had said about her. And now he sometimes heard Claire's voice saying "never let her go." He heard it right now and wondered if those words had a second meaning. Like encouraging him to take another step toward her, meaning that she was the love he was now looking for. But he never thought about that seriously, until now…

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the woman who was walking up to him. And as he felt her hand on his shoulder he nearly jumped.

"Thought I would find you here." She said quietly.

"Sorry, Stell. Just couldn't answer my phone." Mac apologized with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know."

Mac pushed himself up from the wall. He looked at Stella, thankful that she came. She took a step closer to him, giving him a comforting hug which he gladly replied.

"You know, whenever I think of those memories, I always think about you, too." He said quietly.

"Why is that?" she asked surprised. She expected many things, but not his heartfelt confession. They pulled away from each other, locking eyes.

"Because you're the one person I can always count on and you helped me back onto my feet when I was more than just on my knees."

"You would do the same for me Mac. That's what friends do, right?"

"I know, but… I just think that a simple thank you sometimes isn't enough."

"Mac… for me just being yourself and being that amazing friend you are… that's enough for me. Unless…" she started and then stopped.

"Unless what?" he asked, his heart racing.

"Well… you want to move on? Live your life again?"

"I don't know…"

"Mac, you know that Claire would want you to be happy. She would want you to move on. I know you tried it several times and were hurt again, but after all… what happened when towers fell will always hurt the most. For you it hurt the most and facing that alone… I would have been a miserable friend if I didn't help you."

"You lost a good friend here, too, Stella. Honestly without your help I wouldn't have been able to face all this. And still every year I come here to think of Claire and also honor the other victims… the pain comes back, breaking my heart, but… I would feel bad if I wouldn't come here."

"We both have the same person to remember. The past 2 years we came here together. And I'm not leaving you alone. I know what happened in 2001 was the most terrible thing ever happening in my life and in yours. The most terrible moment for all New Yorkers who'll be coming here to remember their loved people they lost."

"You know… sometimes I think Claire's watching me and taking care of me… maybe she knows that Peyton and Aubrey weren't the love I was looking for?" he said and arched his brows in wonder. "I sometimes hear her voice telling me to never let go of the great friend I have in you… like she knew I would…."

"You would what?"

"Not sure if it's the right time or place to say that…" Mac said and looked around, but then locked eyes with Stella again.

"I don't care about that Mac, and you know that. What did she know?"

"That you're the one person in my life I can always count on and that I could… fall in love with you."

"And… was she right?" Stella dared to ask, her heart now racing. He looked into her eyes, searching her green orbs for the answer he's looking for. Was he doing the right thing? Would he destroy their bond? But her eyes were looking into his with anticipation and assuring him that she would never leave him alone, no matter what.

"She was. Because I fell in love with you long ago… and I know I have Claire's blessings when I am telling you here and now that… that I love you." He said quietly, and a bit shy. He was still looking at her fearing she would pull back and leave, but she didn't.

The street where they were standing was empty. They were all alone, like the citizens of New York wanted to give them both some privacy. The only witness was the sun.

Instead of pulling back and leave Stella leaned in close, placing her hand on his cheek before she brought his lips to hers and kissed him. A kiss filled with love, passion, certainty and desire and the only witness was the sun, which guided her rays to them, adding some warmth to growing heat between them. When they pull back Mac pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Mac." She whispered into his ear, her warm breath caressing his skin.

They both stood like that for a while thinking of Claire and the happy moments they've spent together, laughing, joking, talking about everything and sometimes both women teasing Mac. But this time they weren't doing it all alone, but together as one.

"One chapter of my life ended here in a very tragic and horrible way, but a new one began here, too. 9 years after the end of an amazing chapter another amazing one starts." Mac said, looking into Stella's eyes. His blue eyes filled with love.

"Demokrit once said 'Courage stands at the beginning of the action, luck at the end' and I'm glad that I finally found the courage to take that next step, even if we actually came to think about those who died on 9/11 in 2001." He said.

"Two hearts brought together in memory of a lost loved friend. I think she's watching you and she knows we're meant to be together. She wants us to be together." Stella said and before he could say another word she silenced him with another loving kiss.

* * *

_Alright... **PLEASE!** let me know what you think before you leave, okay? Did you like this little story?_

_Have a great weekend everyone!_

_**blackrose538**_


End file.
